Without you
by Il Ray
Summary: Y fue porque Nezumi lo amaba, que no pudo soportar una vida sin Shion. (Shōnen-ai.)


«Nezumi, siempre...»

Esas palabras… Sinceras pero que dieron paso a aquel fatídico día.

_Shion…_

Volvió a mirar el cielo albino, inmaculado. La brisa le acarició esas oscuras hebras resplandecientes. Respiró profundo mientras cerraba sus párpados.

«No me olvides.»

Jamás lo haría.

«Lo siento.»

Era difícil llegar a hacerlo, pero debía perdonarle. A pesar de que lo hubiese abandonado, lo dejase solo; no podía no cumplir aquella última petición de quien había sido su persona más importante, a la que más quiso, a la que siempre querría.

Pero le había dejado.

。

。

。

«—No puedo cumplir nuestra promesa, Nezumi —susurró Shion a su oído, acariciándole con su aliento cálido y vivo.

Sí. Vivo. Cuando Shion estaba ahí. Cuando aún no le dejaba.

—No puedo perdonarme, lo siento. —Su voz se quebró en esa última palabra antes de que se alejase del cuerpo del pelinegro, quien lo observaba semiconsciente, con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

—No… Shion, por favor —bisbiseó Nezumi con un hilo de voz, intentando alzar su mano y estirarla hacia el otro. No quería dejar que se fuese, si se iba…

—No me olvides, ¿está bien? —El de cabellos blanquecinos le sonrió etérea y melancólicamente. Pudo percibir que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar—. Te esperaré. Y recuerda, Nezumi, siempre te amaré.

_Entonces no te vayas. No lo hagas… Shion._

—Siempre lo haré. —enfatizó mientras paulatinamente el cuerpo de su compañero se fue alejando, desvaneciéndose en su propio sopor, fundiéndose en la oscuridad.

—No…—Su voz suplicante se desvaneció en el aire mientras perdía por completo el conocimiento.

Y Shion… él desaparecía. Y para siempre.»

。

。

。

Aquel día… ¿por qué lo hizo?

Shion se había esfumado. Su vida desapareció dejando como único resquicio de su existencia un cuerpo inerte y frío como el hielo, y unas lágrimas que se agolpaban debajo de sus párpados cerrados para la perpetuidad.

Nunca más lo vería llamarle. Nunca más vería aquella sonrisa que le llenaba el alma. Nunca más habría una mirada dirigida total y únicamente a él. Nunca más nada; ni su voz, ni sus ojos, ni su respiración, ni su calor. Nada en absoluto.

Shion había desaparecido por completo. Y su muerte dio paso a la desolación eterna de Nezumi, quien no fue capaz de proteger a su amado.

Lo había perdido, no pudo salvarlo. No pudo salvarlo de él mismo ni de su propia soledad. Salvarlo de su horrible decisión: sacrificar su vida para hacer desaparecer el dolor y la culpa; y entregarse a la perenne oscuridad para no tener que soportar la soledad en la que estaba envuelto.

Nezumi estaba completamente solo, de nuevo.

。

。

。

Para Shion todo había sido abrumador: la partida de Nezumi, la pérdida de su madre y la desaparición de su mejor amiga. Se había quedado solo tan repentinamente.

No pudo soportar tal dolor. No tenía quién ni dónde cobijarse, no había cómo buscar consuelo. No había calor, simplemente frío y penumbra. Se asfixiaba, y todo dolía.

Quería a Nezumi, pero no podía tenerlo. Nunca lo tendría. Nezumi no era para él ni era parte de la vida que el mismo Shion buscaba tener… O que en algún momento pensó tener.

Porque ya nada tenía sentido. Era únicamente vacío, desolación y melancolía.

De a poco dejó de importarle su vida y la de los demás. En su mente los recuerdos de aquella tormentosa noche en que conoció a Nezumi le abrumaban la conciencia. Hubiese podido haber sido así para siempre, con Nezumi a su lado, cada uno aprovechando la compañía del otro. Reír juntos, soñar juntos. Todo juntos.

Pero ese sueño se esfumó.

Y para cuando Nezumi volvió, ya era demasiado tarde.

Shion ya no podía con el peso de su vida, con el peso de la vergüenza después de vagar sin rumbo. Ya no podía mirarle a la cara y proclamarse suyo. Le había traicionado. Shion ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo y su cuerpo era de todos; su mente ya no estaba. Era un alma vacía llenando un cuerpo ultrajado por todos, en aquella desespera búsqueda de cariño y de llenar el agujero de su pecho. No importaba quién fuera si podía entregarle calor y hacerle olvidar su desolación.

Quería a Nezumi como nunca había querido a nadie, pero Shion ya no era merecedor de su cariño ni de su amor. Estaba sumergido en un pozo sin fondo, hundido en el abismo más álgido. Y no había escapatoria más que abandonar su propia vida.

De esa forma lo había decidido. Soñaría con él en su muerte. Podría tenerlo con él en ese letargo perpetuo. Sería feliz, volvería a ser puro cuando liberase su alma de ese cuerpo inmundo. Podría volver a ser digno de Nezumi, tener una nueva vida con él en la otra vida.

Porque en esa jamás lo tendría.

Y de esa forma se dejó caer en las manos de la muerte, buscando volver a estar con su amado en otro lugar. Fuera del pecado, del ultraje, de la traición y del dolor.

Shion lo esperaría –a Nezumi- en el Infierno, en otra vida o donde fuese. Siempre esperaría por él: Su amante.

。

。

。

Nezumi cerró los ojos, avanzó hasta el borde de aquel profundo precipicio y, con ayuda del viento que revolvía sus largos cabellos azulinos, se dejó caer en el abismo con sus brazos extendidos como alas, avanzando a aquel reencuentro con quien lo esperaba desde el otro lado; en el Averno.

Y fue porque Nezumi lo amaba, que no pudo soportar una vida sin Shion.

**FIN.**


End file.
